


danger zone

by reversemagician (himaAlaya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaAlaya/pseuds/reversemagician
Summary: “Ann are you going to help me, or question my motives?”





	danger zone

**Author's Note:**

> i dedicate this to [bufudeeznuts](https://twitter.com/bufudeeznutz) on twitter for no reason other than i needed to somehow make ryuji's life hilarious or miserable.
> 
> both the answer is both.

“Ann I need you to get Ryuji’s attention.”

She stared at him, phone in her hand. “Why.”

“Because.”

“Does this have something to do with the boombox?” 

“Ann are you going to help me, or question my motives?”

“I can’t do both?” She has her phone ready, regardless of the answer. “What do you want, captain.”

“Just get him to look over here.” 

This was probably going to be a disaster, Ann felt it in her bones. She texted Ryuji, who obviously checked his phone instead of being discreet. He was getting there, at the very least. He typed quickly. Ann ready with the report. “He wants to know why.”

“No reason. Just tell him to look at me.” 

She shrugs, and types quickly. Ryuji checks his phone again, why is he even trying it’s lunch break there’s no reason to be discreet. He groans in frustration, and gives up trying to argue with Ann. He looks up and across the hall. He locks eyes with Akira, and there’s a loud click as he hits the button the moment they look at each other.

**_PUSH IT TO THE LIMIT  
_ ** **_WALK ALONG THE RAZOR’S EDGE_ **

Ann erupts with laughter, and just about drops her phone. Ryuji looks absolutely stunned as Akira cranks up the volume on the old boombox.

**_DON’T LOOK DOWN, JUST KEEP YOUR HEAD  
_ ** **_OR YOU’LL BE FINISHED-_ **

Ryuji shouts something, it looks like he said Akira’s name but it’s impossible to hear over the relic sitting on his desk.

Ryuji stands up, and marches across the hall and into their classroom. He hits the button hard enough that Akira think he might break it. He laughs, harder than he has in a while. Ryuji looks mad, almost like a puffed up dog who’s trying to be intimidating. 

“What’re y’doing?!” He’s finally able to hear Ryuji now, but his laughter doesn’t subside.

“You looked lonely, didn’t want Mishima to be the only one who got the bad music treatment.” Mishima makes a noise, a rather offended one at that. “See, he even wants you in on it.”

Ryuji makes a face, “Pass.”

“Really? After all this hard work I put into it for you?”

“Pass!”


End file.
